1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch device and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a touch device capable of automatically re-calibrating a plurality of data baseline values and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development and application of information technology, wireless mobile communication technology and information appliance, input devices of many electronic devices have transformed from keyboards and mice to touch panels in order to achieve portability, light weight, and humanized operation. Conventional touch panels are generally classified into capacitive touch panel and resistance touch panel, wherein sensing effect of the capacitive touch panels is superior, thus becoming the main stream of the conventional touch panels.
The capacitive touch panel utilizes the use of finger or conductive material to be near or to touch the touch panel, causing change in capacitance of the touch panel, so as to determine a touch point of the capacitive touch panel through the change in capacitance. Generally, an initialization on the capacitive touch panel is performed by the touch device when turning on the electronic device. Then, the capacitive touch panel is assumed to be in a non-touch state by the touch device, and a plurality of touch data of the capacitive touch panel is recorded as data baseline values for determining the change in capacitance.
However, during the initialization of the capacitive touch panel, if the capacitive touch panel is near or attached by conductive material (such as water or metal), the data baseline values recorded by the touch device may result in a misjudgment of the touch point. Otherwise, the capacitance of the capacitive touch panel may also increase or decrease along with temperature when usage environment of the touch device is substantially changed (such as substantial temperature change), thus causing the touch device to misjudge the touch point of the capacitive touch panel.